


Touchstarved and Empty

by FriendlyPoltergeist



Series: What might have happened, there at the end [1]
Category: Love You to Bits(Video Game)
Genre: Author is finicky and edits after posting, Author refers to themself in third person, IF I HAVE TO START THIS AO3 TAG THEN I WILL, If I’m going down with this then I’m taking y’all with me, My First AO3 Post, Post-Canon, Post-Game, a possible ending, trying to get some closure because we don’t know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyPoltergeist/pseuds/FriendlyPoltergeist
Summary: Nova wakes up.





	Touchstarved and Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get some closure for the game, so I wrote an ending. Also I’m trying to find other fans.
> 
> Triggers at the end (spoilers)

Everything was back in place.  
She opened her eyes.  
There was something (or perhaps someone?) standing in front of her.  
It ran toward her, pulling her into a tight hold.  
She tensed.  
But strangely, the contact felt... nice?  
She could tolerate this a bit longer of it meant finding out who this was.  
Perhaps a mechanic who had repaired her?  
But no.  
He seemed... familiar somehow.  
She closed her eyes again.  
The thought pushed at the back of her mind, threatening to burst though.  
Only to fade away, leaving her with an empty memory.  
She opened her eyes.  
“Who are you?”  
It looked up at her.  
Some kind of liquid was streaming down its face.

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: memory loss, misgendering(I guess)


End file.
